Boneca de Plástico
by 40 Gyga
Summary: Eles não tinham nada em comum além de uma amizade perdida, entretanto, ele não conseguia evitar observá-la com o passar dos anos. Ela era perfeita demais, quase como uma boneca de plástico esperando para ser quebrada. UA. PCD.
1. Chapter 1

**Sumário: **Eles não tinham nada em comum além de uma amizade perdida, entretanto, ele não conseguia evitar observá-la com o passar dos anos. Ela era perfeita demais, quase como uma boneca de plástico esperando para ser quebrada.

**Capítulo: **1/5

**Estado: **Em andamento

**Disclaimer: **Naruto, anime e mangá, não me pertence.

**Alerta: **Universo Alternativo. Personagens com Características Diferentes.

Eu não sei como classificar esta estória. Não sei qual o gênero dela e não tenho certeza sobre os personagens principais. Agradeceria se alguém, com mais bom-senso que eu, sugerisse algo.

* * *

-

**Boneca de Plástico**

-

_by L. Ganoza_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo I**

Ele a odiava.

Ele odiava o sorriso que ela insistia em usar, sempre brilhante e claro, como se tivesse acabado de sair da cadeira do dentista, todos os dias. Os pômulos erguidos, altos, duas covinhas nos cantos de seus lábios, os olhos sempre brilhantes demais, como se ela estivesse prestes a espirrar, acompanhavam a fileira clara e reta constantemente à mostra. Era quase como se ela fosse uma boneca de plástico, uma dessas marcas que insistiam em distinguir meninos e meninas, que determinavam que o rosa era feminino, que mostravam a moda como sendo a o caminho comum para uma criança de três anos.

Ele odiava o cabelo dela, daquela cor gritante e não-natural, quase como goma de mascar, como se ela fosse a apresentadora de um programa infantil matinal. Amarrado em um rabo de cavalo que dançava de um lado ao outro no ritmo de seu caminhar saltitado, solto, movendo-se como medusa com o vento. Era quase como se ela fosse feita de um molde, alguma fantasia ridiculamente criada para te fazer sorrir, como um personagem de algum programa cômico, um fantoche.

Ele odiava os olhos dela, aquele verde quase esmeraldino, sem as cadências do azul ou do mel para suavizá-lo - grandes e infantis. Orbes emoldurados por cílios longos de um tom marrom escuro, sempre atentos, empolgados, quase ignorantes das bolsas escuras que os apoiavam. Era quase como se eles fossem de vidro, como em um animal finamente trabalhado por um taxidermista, sempre assustadoramente brilhantes, como se seus ductos lacrimais insistissem em permanecer cheios.

Ele a odiava e, por esse ódio, não se importava em observá-la distraidamente, sua mente catalogando tudo que ela fazia, disposta a diagnosticar as falhas daquela fachada tão bem planejada.

Era uma quarta-feira, ele se lembrava porque não tinha aulas pela segunda parte da tarde e dedicava-se a ler um livro sob a copa de uma árvore, no fundo do campus da Universidade. O barulho de crianças perturbou a calma do local recluso no qual ele se encontrava e os orbes escuros pousaram sobre as pequenas figuras gritantes adiante. Só então ele percebeu que encontrava-se a poucos metros do Núcleo de Desenvolvimento Infantil e que, possivelmente, era hora do parque. Ele ponderou por alguns minutos se conseguiria concentrar-se o suficiente na sua leitura mesmo com os ruídos constantes dos infantes. Entretanto seus pensamentos foram guiados a um local mais distante quando ela entrou em seu campo de visão.

Os cabelos daquele tom róseo perturbador, os olhos vidrados, o sorriso plástico e, o que mais lhe chamou a atenção, a forma nada discreta como ela mancava, o peso sempre deixado mais na sua perna esquerda. Não recordava tê-la visto mancar em nenhum momento. Nem nas reuniões das quais havia participado, nem nas vezes que a havia visto no campus, nem no enterro. Algumas crianças aproximaram-se dela e a garota abaixou-se para respondê-los, sempre tomando cuidado com a perna machucada. Da pouca distância, ele conseguia ver os olhares surpresos das crianças antes de elas dispersarem, apenas algumas permanecendo para conversar com ela.

Nos dias seguintes, ele voltou ao mesmo lugar, a parte vingativa dele insistindo em observar a forma como ela mancava, sua mente confabulando as formas mais cruéis para que ela tivesse adquirido o defeito. Sentia algo de felicidade ao vê-la falhar, quase como se algo divino tivesse castigado-a pela incapacidade dela de sentir algo.

O entretenimento costumeiro dele, entretanto, quebrou-se um dia. Caminhava em direção à Biblioteca quando seus olhos pousaram na fonte de seu desgosto. Ela vinha com aquele caminhar saltitante, como se todas as células do seu corpo quisessem demonstrar felicidade, os passos seguindo um atrás do outro, as pernas perfeitas. Quando os orbes de vidro pousaram sobre ele, o ritmo do trote dela diminuiu, o sorriso que exibia mais plástico que nunca. Apenas quando a jovem encontrava-se a um par de metros a expressão dela começou a derreter-se, como se o calor daquele dia de sol estivesse fazendo as moléculas falsas do rosto dela perturbadas.

A jovem aproximou-se e, após um momento de hesitação, envolveu-o nos seus braços, finos e longos. O rapaz permaneceu parado, sua mente tentando trabalhar no fato de que ela era morna e macia ao toque, não fria e lisa, como ele havia imaginado. Sentiu-a inspirar profundamente antes de soltá-lo.

- Sasuke! Há quanto tempo! – a voz dela saia em pequenas exalações de ar, quase como se ela tivesse corrido uma maratona. – Tudo bem? – perguntou, os olhos brilhantes como sempre.

Somando a respiração dela e o brilho anormal, ele concluiu que a garota tinha algum tipo de alergia, possivelmente à colônia que ele usava.

Sasuke acenou com a cabeça, murmurando o que parecia ser um "E contigo?" mais por educação que por interesse. Não pensava em compartilhar qualquer coisa que ele sentia com alguém tão frívolo quanto ela.

O sorriso plástico, que em algum ponto havia perdido um pouco de estoicidade, alargou-se e ela anuiu animadamente.

- Hu, eu estou com um pouco de pressa – ela preencheu rapidamente -, mas foi bom te ver – afirmou, tocando o braço direito no que, ele supôs, fosse algum tipo de flerte.

Dito isso, ela deu meia volta, os passos rápidos e sem o saltitar comum, entretanto, perfeitos. Distraidamente, ele percebeu que ela havia feito o caminho de volta.

Ela caminhava perfeitamente e isso o havia frustrado, queria algo que provasse que ele havia observado errado, que, talvez, ela estivesse usando algum sapato especial, qualquer coisa que a fizesse parecer normal.

Naquele dia, quando ele voltou ao seu local comum de leitura, mais por insistência em vê-la na única falha que ela demonstrava que por qualquer outra coisa, ela mancava. E as crianças vinham e conversavam com a garota, antes de afastarem-se com olhos assustados. Foi então que ele percebeu que, enquanto os pequenos colocavam-se em seus brinquedos usuais, esquecidos da presença dela, a garota permitia-se um sorriso de satisfação.

Isso despertou a curiosidade masculina. É claro que ela não estaria em uma instituição infantil por estar. Não era da natureza dela sentir algo por alguém, fazer algo que não a beneficiasse.

Aquele sorriso, o sorriso de satisfação, tão diferente do plástico que ela usualmente exibia, fê-lo aproximar-se da cerca no dia seguinte, as orelhas atentas à conversa que ela teria com as crianças.

- Prof? – chamou uma das crianças e, por de trás de um pequeno arbusto, ele viu um grupo de infantes aproximarem-se. – Por que a senhora mexe a perna assim? – ele perguntou, os olhos curiosos das outras crianças acompanhando-o.

- Por que eu manco?

Eles moveram as cabecinhas avidamente e ela falou com calma, quase como se estivesse prestes a iniciar um conto.

- Eu sofri um acidente de moto – respondeu.

- E porque os médicos não arrumam a sua perna? – perguntou a voz de uma menina, mas, com o acúmulo de cabeças, Sasuke não sabia identificar qual.

- Tem alguns acidentes que são muito feios, doem muito e não há como arrumar o que é estragado – ela explicou calmamente, na linguagem que ela achava que eles entenderiam.

Então ele viu, os olhinhos assustados, quase assombrados, e o sorriso de satisfação dela, o sorriso de alguém que acaba de cumprir o seu objetivo de vida.

Naquele dia, ele cansou de odiá-la.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Sinto a necessidade de explicar isso. A inspiração veio da leitura de um postsecret.

"_Sometimes I pretend to limp in public. Children have asked me "What's wrong?". I tell them "Motorcycle accident". I hope it will scare them enough. So no one else h__as to lose their best friend"._

"Às vezes, eu finjo mancar em público. As crianças já me perguntaram "O que há de errado?". Eu digo a elas "Acidente de moto". Eu espero que as assuste o bastante. Assim, mais ninguém precisa perder o seu melhor amigo."

Não acredito que precise explicar o que é o PostSecret, os detalhes estão no site, atualizado aos domingos.

www ponto postsecret ponto com

By-bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sumário: **Eles não tinham nada em comum além de uma amizade perdida, entretanto, ele não conseguia evitar observá-la com o passar dos anos. Ela era perfeita demais, quase como uma boneca de plástico esperando para ser quebrada.

**Capítulo: **2/5

**Estado: **Em andamento

**Disclaimer: **Naruto, anime e mangá, não me pertence.

**Alerta: **Universo Alternativo. Personagens com Características Diferentes.

Eu não sei como classificar esta estória. Não sei qual o gênero dela e não tenho certeza sobre os personagens principais. Agradeceria se alguém, com mais bom-senso que eu, sugerisse algo.

* * *

-

**Boneca de Plástico**

-

_by L. Ganoza_

* * *

**Capítulo II**

Ele desgostava dela.

Ele desgostava da forma como ela podia simplesmente abanar todos os assuntos com um sorriso plástico, como se fosse importante demais para dar sua opinião sobre qualquer assunto, como se nada pudesse passar a capa de felicidade frívola na qual ela se enrolava. Desgostava da forma como ela parecia saltitar para todos os lugares, como se a alegria que ela sentia fosse tanta que ela não conseguia controlar os movimentos bruscos das próprias pernas. Desgostava da voz dela, sempre com aquele tom agudo demais, como se não pudesse conter a vontade de contar um segredo que a fazia extremamente contente.

Ele lhe desgostava com uma amargura que o irritava, a voz dela, anormalmente suave, repetindo dentro de sua cabeça o resultado do acidente de moto que não havia existido.

Naquele dia, quando o celular vibrou no bolso dele, quase três meses depois de ter ouvido a explicação para o mancar falso, o nome "Megera" piscando na tela, ele atendeu desgostoso.

- Sasuke? – ela perguntou e ele conteve a vontade de dizer que ela havia discado errado.

- Hu.

- Oi! – ela falou, a voz mais aguda que antes. – O aniversário dele é em alguns dias – Sasuke conteve a vontade de corrigi-la, aquilo não era um aniversário! – e eu estava pensando em fazermos uma reunião, algum tipo de comemoração.

- Hm.

- Então, vai ser dia quatro, no apartamento da Ino, às dezenove horas – a empolgação dela quase perfurava os tímpanos e, antes que ele tivesse alguma chance de reagir, ela semi-gritou: - Tchau, tchau! – e a linha foi cortada.

Ele fechou o celular e largou-o sobre a escrivaninha. Apenas ela para conseguir transformar um momento tão asfixiante em festa. Talvez fosse uma necessidade de chamar a atenção ou apenas uma oportunidade sendo aproveitada.

Deixou o trabalho de lado, sua mente vagando em direção à lembrança do dia do velório.

O caixão era de uma cor escura que ele não reconhecia, forrado com um tecido brilhante e branco, o corpo, cuidadosamente acomodado em um terno azul-marinho, estava rodeado por flores. Essas, ele conhecia, eram rosa vermelhas. De fato, todos os enfeites florais da decoração eram rosas vermelhas e isso havia, por breves instantes, captado a sua curiosidade no mar de auto-culpa que o invadia. Apenas uma das coroas de flores seguia o tema da decoração, mas ele poupou-se o trabalho de ver quem a havia mandado, supondo alguém da família.

O número de pessoas não era pouco e em alguma parte de sua mente ele divertia-se com a idéia de que alguém de apenas dezoito anos pudesse atrair tantos indivíduos. Eram tantas, tão escuras, quase flutuando sobre o piso de azulejos, como sombras. Sentia-se sufocado, os barulhos misturavam-se, eram sussurros, gemidos e soluços desfeitos, perdidos. As pessoas moviam-se em tombos, sem o controle usual, mais lentas e cambaleantes. Algo pesava em seu peito e fazia-o irritado com os olhares de pena que via dirigidos a si, as lágrimas correntes em quase todas as faces, os barulhos compulsivos da senhora loira sentada em uma cadeira no canto da sala.

Então, ele a viu. O sorriso plástico enquanto ela, diferente das demais pessoas, que ousavam observar a figura edemasiada apenas à distância, aproximou-se. As digitais finas passando esporadicamente pelos nós dos dedos dele, pálidos e machucados, a carne à vista em alguns pontos, sendo movida pela fricção cuidadosa dela. Sasuke observou a forma como ela fixava aqueles orbes de vidro na face do residente no caixão, perturbadoramente brilhantes na luz clara, o sorriso plástico vestido até que, sem mais motivos, ele foi substituído por uma risada. Risada que ecoou alguns segundos na sala clara antes de morrer nos ouvidos do falecido. Mesmo diante dos olhares curiosos, quase surpresos que lhe eram lançados, a garota permaneceu sorrindo, eventualmente trancando risos.

Naquele dia, o caixão sendo baixado no buraco recém cavado, a terra sendo despejada, a cova recém formada, ela parecia uma figura recortada e colada no cenário errado. Ela não pertencia ali, com eles, e Sasuke apertava as mãos uma e outra vez, controlando-se para não caminhar até ela e alertá-la da sua situação de intrusa.

Os cabelos róseos balançavam enquanto ela trotava na direção deles – Sasuke e o grupo de amigos que eles formaram durante os anos.

- Então, prontos para a festa? – ela perguntou ao alcançá-los.

Uma das meninas riu entre as lágrimas e um dos rapazes envolveu a pelirósea pelos ombros, chacoalhando-a.

- Tenho as bebidas lá em casa – completou, o sorriso plástico dela não parecia tremer ou perturbar os demais.

Foi assim que Sakura Haruno, a Megera, acabou com o funeral do seu melhor amigo.

E, agora, um ano depois, era assim que ela acabava com a lembrança do falecimento dele, transformando o que deveria ser um dia de conscientização, de remorso, em festa. Por insistência de um par de amigos – já que todos os integrantes do grupo deles estariam ali – e pelo cinismo de sua própria mente, sedenta por achar as tão esperadas falhas na garota, ele havia aceitado o convite.

A porta abriu-se e um par de braços jogou-se nele, apertando-o contra um corpo feminino qualquer.

- Sasuke, que bom que vieste! – a loira cumprimentou-o, movendo-o para dentro do apartamento.

O moreno lançou olhares cuidadosos para a decoração, um conjunto ridículo de flores de papel vermelhas e grupos de fotos coladas pelas paredes. Eram tantas que cobriam a residência na sua maior extensão, a sequência parecia guiada pela idade do principal integrante de todas as imagens. O sorriso largo dele e os cabelos ridiculamente loiros e espetados cobrindo a casa de Ino.

Sasuke abanou a cabeça e, depois de uma série de cumprimentos a convidados, ele acomodou-se próxima à cozinha, uma garrafa de cerveja em mãos. Não saiu de seu posto por toda a noite, conversando apenas com aqueles que o procuravam. O único contato que ele havia tido com a Megera foi, quando passando por ele em direção à cozinha, a garota deu-lhe um sorriso imperfeito, menos plástico que o usual, antes de apertar-lhe a mão com os dedos femininos, em algo que ele podia apenas assumir ser algum tipo de flerte.

Foi por estar ali que ele ouviu o que faria daquela noite algo diferente do que ele esperava.

- Quando tu perguntaste se podias usar o meu apartamento para a comemoração eu não achei que fosses te empenhar tanto – ele ouviu a voz de Ino.

Uma pausa veio antes da voz mais fina e irritante que ele conhecia se pronunciar:

- Não foi muito.

- Sakura, tu pegaste fotos com todos os amigos e familiares. Pessoas que eu nem sabia que existiam. Passaste quanto tempo para fazer essas rosas de papel? E essa quantidade ridícula de ramen? E de bebida? Tu nem ao menos gostas de álcool e trouxeste mais cerveja do que eu já vi na minha vida!

A garota não respondeu, mas ele pôde ouvir a sua risada, a mesma que ela havia dado no dia do velório.

- Sakura?

Um pequeno silêncio se fez antes da chamada respondeu:

- Ele disse que queria ser lembrado com um sorriso. Nada de lágrimas, nada de choro. Queria uma festa e muita bebida – a voz dela não parecia tão fina como antes, quase como se a empolgação estivesse esvaindo-se.

Naquele dia, ele tornou-se indiferente a ela.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Gah, estorinha para me deixar deprimida.

www ponto postsecret ponto com

By-bye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sumário: **Eles não tinham nada em comum além de uma amizade perdida, entretanto, ele não conseguia evitar observá-la com o passar dos anos. Ela era perfeita demais, quase como uma boneca de plástico esperando para ser quebrada.

**Capítulo: **3/7

**Estado: **Em andamento

**Disclaimer: **Naruto, anime e mangá, não me pertence.

**Alerta: **Universo Alternativo. Personagens com Características Diferentes. Sem betagem.

* * *

-

**Boneca de Plástico**

-

_by L. Ganoza_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo III**

Ele era indiferente a ela.

Ele era indiferente a como ela insistia em fazer a maldita comemoração todos os anos, cada vez mais preocupada em manter a memória do amigo que eles haviam tido em comum. Como ela se esforçava em manter todos os que o haviam conhecido em contato, como se juntos eles pudessem manter a memória dele viva por mais tempo.

Ele era indiferente à perfeição dela, à forma como os olhos de vidro dela pareciam sempre atentos e dispostos a compreender, com aquele brilho angustiante, quase como uma boneca, ao sorriso emplastado em seu rosto, sempre tão perfeitamente alinhado, as covinhas enfeitando a comissura de seus lábios.

Com o passar do tempo Sasuke havia desenvolvido uma espécie de rotina. A festa que Sakura oferecia todos os anos não era suficiente para ele superar a sua perda, então, nas horas anteriores à festa, ele fazia uma visita ao cemitério. Nunca havia levado qualquer tipo de flor, mas passava bons minutos encarando a inscrição dourada no mármore, seus olhos indo uma e outra vez para a pequena motocicleta de metal que havia sido atada à lápide.

Havia três anos que ele insistia em aparecer à comemoração dela, três anos que ele insistia em assistir à decoração angustiante dela. Desta vez, entretanto, a rotina dele havia sido perturbada de duas formas. Primeiramente, ela havia feito uma foto em tamanho real dele. A coisa mais angustiante que Sasuke havia visto em seus vinte e um anos de idade. Em segundo, havia acontecido uma série de problemas no estágio e ele não havia conseguido fazer a visita do dia do falecimento.

Por isso, naquele dia, ele foi ao cemitério e a visão do seu melhor amigo morto estampado em um papelão foi esquecida.

Encolhida contra a lápide, a têmpora esquerda apoiada no mármore, as mãos segurando-a enquanto as pernas dobravam-se para um lado qualquer, estava a Megera.

Ele tentou ser indiferente aos olhos dela, mais escuros que o normal enquanto ela brincava com uma rosa vermelha no chão, pareciam mais estáticos que nunca enquanto a umidade que usualmente acompanhava-os exacerbava-se em gotas salgadas que pingavam por sobre os dedos dela, por sobre a flor, por tudo. O tronco feminino, encolhido em si mesmo, subia uma e outra vez em pequenos soluços, em tentativas de inspirar um ar que parecia faltá-la. E o sorriso, o sorriso plástico que ela não cansava de usar, não existia. O lábio inferior dela tremia uma e outra vez, mordia-o suavemente, segurava uma risada amarga e passava a lutar por fôlego.

Sasuke ficou parado, observando a falha que ele havia esperado por tanto tempo, enquanto ela repetia a rotina, indo de lábios trêmulos a boca aberta por ar.

Como que sentindo o escrutínio dele, os orbes verdes buscaram pelo terreno até pousar sobre a figura escura no canto esquerdo. Naquele instante, os olhos de vidro pareceram se quebrar, como se por sob eles houvesse a fragilidade que ele havia esperado por tanto tempo, os lábios vermelhos enquanto ela insistia em mastigá-los. Sakura estava surpresa, quase assustada por vê-lo e disso ele sabia. Então, como havia aparecido, a falha dela dissipou-se, os orbes endureceram até virar vidro, os lábios alargaram-se até formarem o sorriso plástico. A face e as escleras, vermelhas e inchadas, e os resquícios de lágrimas quase despercebidos diante da face tão aberta e empolgada que ela mostrava.

Mas isso não era o bastante. Ele a havia visto quebrada, ele havia visto o defeito que havia buscado por todos esses anos e isso era mais atraente que qualquer necessidade de manter-se afastado dela. Seus passos guiaram-no por entre as demais lápides e cederam, deixando-o parado, de pé, ao lado da figura encolhida no chão.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, o moreno apertando as mãos uma e outra vez para evitar fitá-la, para ver se ela havia voltado a falhar. Abdicou da própria força de vontade e lançou um olhar rápido para a cabeleira rosada dela. A garota brincava distraidamente com a flor.

- Sabes... – ela começou. – Ele me disse um dia que não queria ser enterrado com flores de defunto. Ele queria flores que lembrassem as pessoas de que elas o amavam – riu, abanando a cabeça. – Eu ri quando ele disse isso. Ri e perguntei se ele queria ser enterrado com rosas vermelhas. Ele disse que sim! – a voz dela parecia embarganhada, mas ele tinha certeza de que ela não havia voltado a chorar. – Eu disse que sentia muito por quem quer que fosse pagar pelo funeral, porque sairia extremamente caro. Ele deu de ombros e disse que ninguém se importaria... que ninguém se importaria porque todos o amavam o bastante para mimá-lo em um momento como esse – ela continuou rindo, do mesmo jeito que havia feito no dia do funeral, as digitais roçando um espinho da rosa em particular.

Ele não soube por quanto tempo ficaram assim, mas se recusava a sair antes que ela. Quando o dia começou a escurecer, ela ergueu-se, bateu as palmas contra as nádegas para tirar a poeira que poderia ter ficado acumulada e voltou a fitá-lo. Envolveu-o em seus braços sem aviso, sua mão apertando a nuca masculina para trazê-lo mais para si, a bochecha dele umedecendo com o que só podia ser uma lágrima semi-seca. Nos instantes em que ela segurou-o, moldando seus corpos juntos como se não tivesse forças sozinha, Sasuke percebeu que os toques dela eram menos flerte do que ele havia imaginado.

Com os olhos de vidro e o sorriso de plástico no lugar e com aquela voz irritantemente aguda e empolgada dela, falou:

- Bom te ver por aqui, Sasuke! – a mão tocando-o da mesma forma que ela havia feito há três anos na Universidade, antes de partir em um caminhar rápido, sem os pulinhos comuns.

Naquele dia, ele cansou de ser indiferente a ela.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Minha capacidade de acrescentar capítulos a uma estória, teoricamente, terminada é anormal.

www ponto postsecret ponto com

By-bye.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sumário: **Eles não tinham nada em comum além de uma amizade perdida, entretanto, ele não conseguia evitar observá-la com o passar dos anos. Ela era perfeita demais, quase como uma boneca de plástico esperando para ser quebrada.

**Capítulo: **4/7

**Estado: **Em andamento

**Disclaimer: **Naruto, anime e mangá, não me pertence.

**Alerta: **Universo Alternativo. Personagens com Características Diferentes. Sem betagem.

* * *

-

**Boneca de Plástico**

-

_by L. Ganoza

* * *

_

**Capítulo IV**

Ele não a amava.

De fato, ele acreditava que ninguém jamais seria capaz de fazê-lo.

Não era possível amar a forma como o rosto dela parecia congelado sempre com a mesma expressão, os olhos tão brilhantes e vítreos que pareciam desfocar, o sorriso tão aberto e dentado que lembrava uma careta, os cabelos cor de goma de mascar. Não havia como amar a forma como ela saltava com cada passo, como a voz dela agudizava com aquela empolgação grudenta.

Não era possível amar a forma como, mesmo com o passar dos anos, mesmo com a quantidade minguante de convidados, ela insistia em realizar aquela comemoração. Não havia como amar o jeito que ela se apegava às fotos que insistia em prender nas paredes, como se imagens pudessem substituir o amigo que ambos haviam perdido.

Não era possível amá-la.

Naquele dia, faltavam poucas semanas para completar três anos desde que ele havia cansado de ser indiferente a ela e vê-la havia sido inesperado. Encontraram-se apenas nas vezes necessárias, na insistente festa de comemoração. Desde aquele dia, Sasuke havia se policiado para não visitar o túmulo no mesmo dia que a garota.

Era uma festa de caridade oferecida pelo seu pai para um Hospital. Era apenas justo que uma empresa de biotecnologia incentivasse o primeiro Hospital a oferecer cirurgias de substituição de válvula cardíaca danificada por válvulas cardíacas biológicas criadas em laboratório. O foco de sua atenção usava um vestido, que ele supôs ser da moda, preto. A cor, profunda e apática, batia de frente com as cores gritantes dos olhos e do cabelo dela, deixando-as mais vivas que nunca contra o fundo de tons brancos e dourados da sala.

Ali, no meio das pessoas mais falsas que Sasuke havia conhecido, com as roupas mais prepotentes, as maquiagens mais exuberantes e os cabelos mais extravagantes, Sakura chamava a atenção naturalmente. Quase como o faria uma apresentadora de programa infantil no mesmo lugar. O fato de que a boneca de coloração gritante estava de braços dados com um homem era surpreendente, porque ele não acreditava que era possível amá-la. Entretanto o companheiro obviamente mais velho dela não o chocou mais que a expressão relaxada do rosto dela.

O conjunto que ela sempre usava no lugar de um rosto completamente esquecido enquanto ela falava com o acompanhante e uma senhora morena. Os orbes, usualmente de vidro, brilhavam de uma forma mais contida que o normal, verdes, quase cálidos, o sorriso, usualmente plástico, era incerto, quase trêmulo, enquanto ela acenava a algo que eles haviam dito. A garota distraía-se com os colegas e ele não cansava de observá-la. Tinha quase certeza de que já a havia visto com essa mesma expressão, com esse relaxamente, com a ausência de falsidade que ele usualmente não associava a ela.

Da mesma forma que havia feito no cemitério, a jovem pareceu senti-lo, passando os olhos pelos convidados até pousá-los sobre os dele. Sakura deu uma rabanada e murmurou algo para as pessoas com as quais falava antes de caminhar na sua direção e Sasuke não pôde evitar reprisar o dia do funeral, no qual ela havia andado com os mesmos passos empolgados na direção deles.

Em poucos minutos a boneca de cores vibrantes estava em frente a ele, vestindo a conjunto de duas peças que ela usava como rosto.

- Oi! – veio a voz irritantemente aguda

O rapaz acenou, sem vocalizar qualquer coisa e o silêncio da resposta dele estendeu-se por alguns momentos enquanto Sakura ponderava o que dizer.

- O teu pai está oferecendo a festa, né? – puxou conversa por um motivo que ele desconhecia.

Sasuke fez um gesto estranho, algo entre um anuir e um dar de ombros, mas a garota pareceu entender e continuou a fitá-lo, o sorriso de plástico imperturbável.

- Eu só queria agradecer! – apoio a mão sobre o braço dele. – Apesar de que a maior parte do dinheiro vai para o pessoal da Cirurgia, principalmente o da Cárdio, o nosso departamento deve receber alguma coisa a mais. E nós estamos muito felizes por isso! – terminou, os tímpanos de ambos doloridos com a empolgação dela.

Realmente, só alguém como ela para vir agradecer por receber dinheiro pelo trabalho dos outros.

- Deverias agradecer a ele.

Ela piscou algumas vezes, os olhos de vidro aparecendo e desaparecendo atrás das pálpebras.

- Eu tentei, mas ele está um pouco ocupado.

Conversando com alguns figurões do Hospital e da empresa, provavelmente.

- Sakura?

A chamada olhou para a voz atrás de si e o sorriso plástico dela derreteu em um abrir de lábios mais sutil, como o que ela usava antes.

- Tsunade! – como a sutileza havia surgido, ela desapareceu. – Meu amigo de infância. – disse, apontando para ele. - Sasuke, essa é a minha mentora, chefe do nosso Departamento.

A empolgação dela parecia tão grande que ele quase podia vê-la batendo palminhas.

A loira ergueu as sobrancelhas, aparentemente seus ouvidos também se perturbavam com as reações da pelirrósea.

- Tsunade Shenju – estendeu-lhe a mão e, pelo canto do olho, o moreno pôde ver Sakura corar por esquecer-se desse pequeno detalhe.

- Sasuke Uchiha – cumprimentou-a com o aperto que seu pai tanto insistia que demonstrasse.

A mentora deu um sorriso mais largo, retribuindo o aperto como muitos homens não conseguiriam.

- Herdeiro de uma empresa milionária, hu. Não sabia que a Sakura tinha tão bons contatos – riu, os olhos caramelo dela estreitados.

A oliverde não comentou, ainda sorrindo estática. E ele se viu pensando se os contatos dela haviam a colocado tão jovem em um emprego tão bem pago.

- Não é comum te ver nessas festas. E eu venho a elas desde sempre. Papai está treinando as crianças para assumirem o império?

Era a coisa mais rude e imprevista que ele poderia ter ouvido de uma desconhecida. Talvez, por isso, ele não se importou em envolver-se em uma conversa frívola pelos minutos seguintes.

- Então faz apenas sentido investir no Hospital que dará vazão à mercadoria que estamos produzindo – concluiu ele.

- E fazer bons investimentos é o que os Uchihas sabem – ela riu antes de os orbes caramelos pousarem sobre a sua aprendiza, calada durante todo o diálogo.

Sasuke voltou a vista para a garota, que olhava para o espaço, o sorriso derretido em lábios apáticos, os orbes ainda vidrados enquanto ela balançava nos calcanhares.

- Sakura?

A menina olhou para a mulher mais velha, o verde dos olhos dela mais natural que nos instantes anteriores.

- Desculpa, eu me distraí. Eu... falo contigo depois, Tsunade – disse para a médica, antes de voltar-se para o Uchiha. – Foi bom te ver, Sasuke, mas eu tenho... – e apontou para a companhia para a noite dela, antes de sair com passos rápidos e sem os saltos habituais.

Ambos observaram enquanto ela partia para, não muito depois, encontrar-se em uma confortável conversa com o acompanhante. Quando os olhos escuros voltaram-se para a mulher que o acompanhava, ela já o observava, com um cuidado que não existira nos minutos anteriores. Não havia passado despercebida a nenhum dos dois a incapacidade da garota de não usar o conjunto de duas peças quando falava com ele.

- Ela é uma boa menina – justificou a loira. – Mais esforçada que a maioria em uma especialidade pela qual poucos se interessam. A cirurgia na área de traumatologia pode ser um pouco mais visceral do que o esperado – comentou, terminando o líquido dourado no copo que ele não havia reparado que ela carregava. Os olhos caramelo pousaram na boneca colorida dele com um orgulho que não podia ser ignorado.

Naquele dia, ele pensou que gostar dela não era impossível.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Hu, acho que, de todos, esse é o mais sutil. Daria até um biscoito para quem conseguir apontar os motivos que fizeram ele mudar de opinião sobre ela :D

www ponto postsecret ponto com

By-bye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sumário: **Eles não tinham nada em comum além de uma amizade perdida, entretanto, ele não conseguia evitar observá-la com o passar dos anos. Ela era perfeita demais, quase como uma boneca de plástico esperando para ser quebrada.

**Capítulo: **5/7

**Estado: **Terminada

**Disclaimer: **Naruto, anime e mangá, não me pertence.

**Alerta: **Universo Alternativo. Personagens com Características Diferentes. Sem betagem.

**

* * *

**

**-o-**

**Boneca de Plástico**

**-o-  
**

_by L. Ganoza

* * *

_

**Capítulo V**

Ele sabia que gostar dela não era impossível.

Mas isso não mudava o fato de que ele não gostava.

Como gostar de alguém que agia como uma boneca colorida na qual foi dada corda por tempo demais? Como gostar de alguém que mancava quando em público, mesmo com pernas completamente saudáveis, apenas para que as crianças perguntassem o que havia acontecido? Como gostar de alguém que insistia em comemorar a morte de uma pessoa ano após ano? Como gostar de alguém que parecia tão falsa e plástica quanto uma máscara do Coringa?

Poucas semanas depois da festa, ele recebeu o telefonema anual dela, ao qual ele respondeu com a apatia usual. Por isso, naquele dia quatro, às dezenove horas, ele encontrava-se batendo à porta branca do apartamento da pessoa que não oferecia motivos para ser gostada.

- Oi!

Só naquele dia ele reparou que ela sempre o cumprimentava da mesma forma. O mesmo tom de voz, o mesmo sorriso, o mesmo olhar. Sasuke acenou e ela deu passagem para que o moreno entrasse no pequeno apartamento que a oliverde possuía.

A visão não o surpreendeu – as paredes preenchidas pelas inúmeras fotos, já gastas de serem coladas e descoladas, as rosas vermelhas, refeitas cada ano, a bebida e os potes de ramen eram tradição -, havia um par de sofás e poltronas claros, uma televisão e muita decoração. De fato, ele não conseguia ver uma única superfície que não estivesse coberta por um porta-retratos, uma vela ou um enfeite qualquer.

As cores de fundo eram apáticas, mas os detalhes podiam cegar um visitante desavisado e, depois de conhecê-la por tantos anos, era quase como se ele já conhecesse a residência previamente. Apesar disso, aquela era a primeira vez que a festa acontecia na casa da pelirrósea e, ao olhar o número de convidados, o motivo ficava claro. Com a pouca quantidade de pessoas, não havia motivos para comemorar em um grande apartamento.

A ausência de Ino havia deslocado um pouco os papéis e a anfitriã havia passado a festa toda atendendo a tudo que qualquer um precisasse. Isso deixava a cozinha, o local onde as duas passavam a maior parte do tempo, vazio. O perfeito esconderijo para alguém que não se sentia disposto a conversar com pessoas com as quais ele não falava direito há seis anos.

Pela porta, aberta, ele conseguia ver a anfitriã movendo-se com os passinhos saltitantes, vestindo sorriso e olhos de boneca. Não havia mais que sete indivíduos e, ainda assim, Sakura insistia em passar em cada grupo de conversa oferecendo algo, participando do diálogo por poucos minutos antes de começar a mover as mãos uma sobre a outra e sair saltitando para o próximo conjunto.

Em algum ponto da noite, ao invés de passar pela cozinha para pegar algo, ela se sentou em frente a ele, observou-o por alguns minutos antes que os orbes pretos a pegassem. O sorriso plástico estava no lugar, mas o verde dos olhos dela parecia mais suave. O peito dela subiu, enchendo-se se dar. Fê-lo uma segunda vez e os lábios femininos moveram-se, como se ensaiando uma fala. Abruptamente, a jovem ergueu-se, pegou mais um par de garrafas e sumiu pela porta com passos rápidos.

Ela voltou algumas vezes para pegar comida e bebidas, mas manteve a face voltada para longe do fantasma que habitava a cozinha.

Sasuke distraiu-se tomando um e outro gole enquanto observava a cozinha perturbadoramente organizada. Perguntou-se quanto tempo essa loucura duraria, quanto tempo as pessoas insistiriam em aparecer em uma festa em homenagem a um morto, quanto tempo suportariam olhar para as mesmas fotos, comer a mesma receita de ramen, suportar a empolgação constante de Sakura. Nenhum deles realmente entendia - vinham apenas por se tratar de uma festa, por quererem rever os amigos, pela bebida e comida grátis. Nenhum deles sentia falta do rosto colado pelas paredes como Sasuke e Sakura, nenhum deles era tão próximo ao loiro quanto os dois haviam sido.

Quando deu por si, a boneca colorida estava, mais uma vez, sentada à sua frente. Ela analisava a única mancha da mesa impecável, os olhos vidrados e os lábios movendo-se uma e outra vez, enquanto elaborava a frase que pretendia vocalizar.

- Naquele dia... – começou e então o fitou nos olhos -, no dia do acidente, ele não estava indo para a tua casa só... só por ir – ela engoliu e lambeu os beiços antes de voltar ao trabalho com a marca. – Nós tínhamos brigado. Sobre a moto – riu, uma risada seca que ele reconheceu como a do velório, e os orbes verdes pousaram sobre os pretos. – Eu não gostava dela. E por isso ele foi para a tua casa. Por isso.

Sasuke fitou-a calmamente, observando as duas piscinas cor de esmeralda. Ele não sabia disso. Acreditava que ninguém sabia disso além dela. Sakura encarava-o, seus orbes movendo-se inconstantes de um lado a outro, como se tratasse de enxergar algo no moreno. A cabeça dela baixou por alguns momentos e, quando se ergueu novamente, os olhos haviam voltado a ser de vidro, o sorriso havia voltado a ser plástico.

- De volta para a festa! – ela anunciou antes de saltitar para a sala.

Naquele dia, ele passou a gostar dela.

**

* * *

Nota da Autora:**

www ponto postsecret ponto com

Sorry, eu já tinha este capítulo terminado e o sexto pela metade, mas não quis postar antes de tê-los prontos todos.

Sim, escrever em época de aula é o caos. Tive de colocar todos os documentos de estórias em Docs do Google para poder terminá-los quando tinha acesso à internet na faculdade.

Deu certo!

Agradeço às pessoinhas que comentaram, Anna Poisonself, Sue Dii, Deme, Lidiia e Neigh, e às que dedicaram algum tempo lendo, sim?

By-bye.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sumário: **Eles não tinham nada em comum além de uma amizade perdida, entretanto, ele não conseguia evitar observá-la com o passar dos anos. Ela era perfeita demais, quase como uma boneca de plástico esperando para ser quebrada.

**Capítulo: **6/7

**Estado: **Terminada

**Disclaimer: **Naruto, anime e mangá, não me pertence.

**Alerta: **Universo Alternativo. Personagens com Características Diferentes. Sem betagem.

**

* * *

Boneca de Plástico**

_by L. Ganoza

* * *

_

**Capítulo VI**

Ele gostava dela.

Não como alguém gosta de um interesse amoroso ou de um animal de estimação. Ele gostava dela como alguém que finalmente entende a mensagem de um filme, apesar de não ter apreciado os efeitos especiais, como alguém que gosta de um bombom pelo recheio, mas não pela cobertura. Mais que isso, ele gostava de mantê-la longe, em uma vitrine, porque era esse o lugar das bonecas, era esse o lugar dos olhos de vidro e do sorriso de plástico.

Sasuke moveu o peso do corpo de um pé para o outro. Anuiu uma e outra vez enquanto o conjunto ridiculamente grande de puxadores-de-saco acumulava-se ao seu redor como abutres. Respirou fundo e lançou um olhar para o relógio e um para o seu pai. Estava ansioso.

Havia avisado que tinha um compromisso na mesma noite, mas isso havia sido ignorado. O tempo parecia não se mover enquanto ele esperava o horário exato que a boa-educação ordenava para sair. Vez ou outra, seus olhos flutuavam pelo mar de pessoas em busca da cabeleira cor-de-rosa-goma-de-mascar apenas para tomarem ciência e voltarem ao grupo de pessoas ao seu redor.

Ele estava habituado a manter conversas superficiais, entretanto, neste ano, ele não conseguia manter-se parado e concentrado nas frivolidades que insistiam em desenvolver-se. Estava ridiculamente atrasado e eram poucas as coisas que haviam conseguido mantê-lo em um estado que não envolvesse movimentos seqüenciais de músculos.

Nos primeiros minutos de festa, havia se distraído com os comentários diretos e cruéis de Tsunade, que havia, invariavelmente, comentado sobre a ausência de Sakura. Quando a loira havia sido substituída pelo seu atual grupo de conversa, Sasuke havia se dedicado a entornar uma e outra taça.

Naquele ano, a festa de arrecadação havia coincidido com o dia quatro.

Um novo olhar para o relógio e ele apertou a mão de um dos abutres, despedindo-se. Eram quase onze horas da noite e não tinha certeza se ir para a casa da pelirrósea era uma idéia que o agradava. Nos outros anos a comemoração havia terminado sempre depois da uma da manhã – com exceção da última, na qual as pessoas despediam-se já à meia-noite – e, portanto, chegar às onze horas apenas para dizer que não havia se esquecido talvez não fosse tão rude quanto ele imaginava.

Invariavelmente, ele terminou à porta do apartamento dela. Batendo três vezes antes de a garota atender. A madeira branca afastou-se e Sasuke deparou-se com uma imagem que ele não via há alguns anos – quatro, ele calculava. Sakura havia aberto apenas uma brecha, por onde a cabeça dela podia ver vista, sobrava-lhe brilho nos olhos, vermelho nas escleras, água nas bochechas e inchaço. Faltava-lhe o sorriso plástico e os olhos de vidro.

Ela deu uma bocada de ar ao perceber quem batia à sua porta e expirou sofregamente. Vestiu o conjunto de duas peças, mas elas pareciam deslocadas – os olhos não o bastante vítreos, o sorriso não o bastante largo.

- Sasuke – ela parecia surpresa. – Entra.

Ele anuiu, passando pela anfitriã enquanto ela afastava-se e trancava a porta. Atrás de si, o moreno pôde ouvi-la fungar enquanto recompunha-se.

Os enfeites encontravam-se nos locais habituais - as flores, as fotos. Entretanto, duas coisas não seguiam o padrão. Não havia convidados e, na mesa de centro, havia duas garrafas de vinho e uma taça. Sasuke permaneceu parado no centro do cômodo, os olhos fixos na garrafa já quase terminada.

Quando se voltou para ela, o conjunto estava perfeito novamente. Sakura exalou e começou a meia-explicação:

- O pessoal estava um pouco ocupado hoje. Ficaram pouco tempo.

Ele anuiu, sentindo-se compelido a explicar o motivo do atraso.

- A festa de arrecadação, eu sei – ela disse, passando por ele em direção à cozinha.

Ir embora seria o correto a fazer. Deixá-la desabar um pouco sozinha.

Quando a garota apareceu novamente, carregava uma segunda taça. Encheu-a e entregou ao convidado antes de servir a si mesma e sentar no sofá.

- Eu comecei com a cerveja, mas tem um gosto terrível. Acabei optando por algo que, ao menos, tem desculpa médica – riu.

Sasuke observou-a cuidadosamente. Havia assumido que as bochechas coradas dela eram resultado do choro, mas, pela forma como falava, ficava claro que estavam mais envolvidas com o teor de álcool sanguíneo que qualquer coisa. Ele sentou-se na poltrona, sentindo um cansaço que, até então, não o havia atingido e os dois permaneceram bebendo em silêncio, as vistas perdidas em pontos distantes.

Ele não conseguia imaginar o que se passava na cabeça dela enquanto os olhos de vidro fixavam-se no carpete, o sorriso de plástico escorregado. A visão que ela formava era perturbadora – orbes vagos e saltados, fios cor de rosa grudados na umidade das lágrimas secas, os lábios entreabertos e a respiração quase imperceptível -, como a de uma boneca quebrada, entretanto, a única coisa que fazia sentido na cabeça dele era que Sakura não bebia. Nunca.

Antes que percebesse, a primeira garrafa estava terminada. A garota ergueu-se em passos abalados para pegar o saca-rolhas e Sasuke dispôs-se a abrir.

- Sabes que eu odiava aquela moto? – ela murmurou, fitando o líquido que restava na sua taça. Mexia-a de forma circular, brincando.

- Nós brigamos antes de ele comprar. Eu estava calma. Achava que ele não tinha o dinheiro.

Sasuke encheu ambas as taças e a garota tomou um longo gole.

- E ele comprou à vista. Ainda não sei como – riu, deixando-se cair sobre o sofá, olhando para o teto.

- Fui eu.

A garota ergueu-se abruptamente, a velocidade fazendo-a parar, uma mão na têmpora e os olhos de vidro fechados enquanto o mundo rodava.

- Ow – ela murmurou e os pés esticaram-se enquanto ela cravava os dedos descalços no carpete. – Isso explica.

Ele anuiu e os dois voltaram ao silêncio, as taças virando uma e outra vez.

- Não foi culpa tua. Não dava para ter adivinhado – ela fungou, servindo-se novamente.

- Tu adivinhaste.

- Eu o deixei irritado. Não teria acontecido se ele não estivesse irritado.

- Não teria acontecido se ele não tivesse uma moto.

Os olhos escuros dele pousaram sobre a pelirrósea apenas quando o riso que havia ouvido no dia do velório ecoou pelas paredes do pequeno apartamento. Ela riu por alguns minutos até perder o fôlego, a risada virando ressopradas, virando suspiros.

- É isso? Depois de todos esses anos nós concluímos que a culpa é nossa? Dos dois – ela riu uma vez mais, deitando-se.

Sasuke observou-a, calado, e virou a taça.

- Acho que ninguém virá ano que vem – disse, cobrindo os olhos com um braço.

O silêncio foi a única resposta que recebeu.

- Vieram três hoje. Três. Nós éramos quantos no começo?

Ele ouviu à medida que a respiração dela elaborava-se, sua mente nebulosa demais para pensar em qualquer outra coisa. O peito subindo e descendo quase de forma desesperada, como se o ar que ela conseguia não fosse o bastante.

- Só nós paramos no tempo? É por causa da culpa? – ela ergueu-se lentamente e, desta vez, fitou-o, esperando por uma resposta.

Ele retornou o olhar, quase surpreso ao vê-la sem os olhos de vidro. A distância entre eles era pouca, não mais que um metro, e ele quase podia enxergar uma mancha preta e branca sobre a piscina esverdeada, os reflexos dele. A cabeça dela moveu-se, aproximando-se lentamente, e Sasuke assumiu que a garota levantava-se.

Então, suas bocas chocaram-se, a força tamanha que ele sentiu o gosto metálico resultante da colisão entre os seus dentes e os seus lábios. Ele sentia a força do beijo enquanto ela laçava a lapela entre os dedos de nós brancos. Além das mãos femininas no seu peito e de seus rostos, não havia contato físico. Era um ósculo molhado e duro, quase como se ela castigasse a ambos. Logo, Sasuke viu-se respondendo com a mesma intensidade e crueldade.

Talvez fosse o resultado do álcool, ou de terem atingido o ponto em que admitiam mais do que gostariam, mas, quando ele percebeu que estavam no quarto dela, que as roupas descartavam-se uma a uma, não se sentiu surpreso.

Não era algo normal ou esperado. Ele a observava atentamente movendo-se sob si, a respiração agitada como antes, na sala. As piscinas verdes pareciam transbordar em lágrimas, correndo pelas têmporas e alastrando-se pelo tecido do travesseiro, o lábio inferior preso pelos dentes enquanto ela tentava respirar fundo, trêmula, a pele, completamente descoberta, acumulando suor.

Não havia olhos de vidro ou sorriso de plástico. Ele podia alcançá-la e vê-la desabar.

A garota sob ele estava quebrada e ambos sabiam disso.

Entretanto, isso não os perturbava enquanto as unhas delas corriam pelas costas masculinas, intercaladas por soluços, enquanto eles moviam-se em uníssono, ponteados por suspiros.

Eles estavam presos no tempo, naquele momento no qual apenas os dois e as memórias conjuntas existiam. Estavam parados nas lembranças que os demais haviam abandonado.

Naquele dia, passou a acreditar que amá-la não era impossível.

**

* * *

Nota da Autora:**

www ponto postsecret ponto com

Alguém esperava por isso? Quero dizer, nem eu tenho muita certeza de que esperava.

Aliás, vou contar um segredo. A fics está terminada no meu pc desde julho. Apenas me faltou tempo para postá-la. Não me apedrejem, por favor :D

Agradeço às pessoinhas que comentaram e às que dedicaram algum tempo lendo.

By-bye.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sumário: **Eles não tinham nada em comum além de uma amizade perdida, entretanto, ele não conseguia evitar observá-la com o passar dos anos. Ela era perfeita demais, quase como uma boneca de plástico esperando para ser quebrada.

**Capítulo: **7/7

**Estado: **Terminada

**Disclaimer: **Naruto, anime e mangá, não me pertence.

**Alerta: **Universo Alternativo. Personagens com Características Diferentes. Sem betagem.

* * *

**Boneca de Plástico**

_by L. Ganoza_

**Capítulo VII**

Ele sabia que amá-la não seria impossível.

Mas isso significava apenas que alguém seria capaz de amá-la.

Alguém seria capaz de amar a forma como ela insistia em sorrir nos momentos mais inoportunos, com uma plasticidade que denotava o desconforto que ela sentia. Alguém seria capaz de amar a forma como ela mantinha os olhos em toda pessoa que decidia falar, mesmo que não a interessasse, e assim os mantinha, quase vidrados, até que a fala estivesse terminada. Alguém seria capaz de amar a forma como ela se aferrava à memória de um falecido, que já havia sido abandonada por aqueles mais próximos.

Alguém seria capaz de amá-la.

Não ele.

Dizer que o relacionamento deles evoluiu com aquela fatídica noite era uma mentira, mas, no ano seguinte, quando eram apenas os dois a comemorar uma morte já esquecida, quando eram os dois repetindo o que havia acontecido, quando ele a assistia a desabar de novo e de novo, era possível dizer que o relacionamento deles havia mudado. Não há como dormir tantas vezes na cama de uma pessoa sem passar a vê-la de outra forma.

As vezes seguintes aconteceram esporádicas e aleatórias, sem rumo, mas sempre com o mesmo motivo. Algo ia inquietá-la o suficiente para lançá-la à porta dele, chorosa, inchada e desconexa. A primeira vez o havia pegado desprevenido. A segunda também. A terceira havia incomodado sutilmente. A quarta havia sido o que ele precisava. A quinta havia sido rápida. A sexta havia demorado a acontecer. Na sétima, ele foi atrás dela. Na oitava, ele parou de contar.

No entanto, o que realmente mudou a forma como lidavam um com o outro foi simples e terrena, sem qualquer prepotência da psicologia, sem choros ou mágoas. Foi um preservativo defeituoso.

Ele já havia ouvido falarem como Sakura era madura para a própria idade, mas isso jamais o havia impedido de vê-la como uma criança que brinca com as roupas dos pais, sem saber lidar com os machucados que o mundo a oferecia. Entretanto, a forma como ela lidou com a situação havia impressionado-o – talvez houvesse impressionado a ela também.

Da mesma forma como tantas vezes havia aparecido em sua porta, o fez. Os exames em mãos, trajando um sorriso cordial e olhos impassíveis. Disse que não haveria problemas financeiros caso ele não quisesse arcar com a criança, mas que precisava saber qual posição ele tomaria porque, se pretendia fazer parte da vida do filho deles, deveria fazê-lo desde a gravidez. Apesar das hesitações, nascer um Uchiha havia ensinado-o a lidar desde cedo com responsabilidades e um filho seria nada mais que isso.

Os papéis foram assinados logo o advogado conseguiu-os, entretanto, muito antes disso, Sakura já havia subido ao posto de mãe, de grávida e de pessoa que faria, irremediavelmente, parte de sua vida por um longo tempo.

A rotina de nenhum dos dois havia virado de cabeça para baixo para adequar o novo membro. Sakura ainda morava sozinha, apenas em um apartamento maior e mais próximo ao de Sasuke, seus horários haviam sido reorganizados bem como sua alimentação e sua carga semanal de exercícios físicos. Uma poupança havia sido aberta para depositar dinheiro que a criança viesse a precisar. As escolhas sobre gravidez, parto, escola e criação se deram em pequenas reuniões que ambos haviam sido capazes de espremer em seus apertados horários.

Ver mais de Sakura não significava querer vê-la mais, significava suportar mais suas manias e seu jeito de ser e estar mais sujeito a momentos sem olhos de vidro e sorriso de plástico, sem falar de falecidos e sem desenterrar memórias que já estavam com as lápides gastas.

O único assunto que não haviam tratado era de como introduzir novas pessoas na vida da criança – namorados e namoradas dos pais. Relacionamentos fixos não passavam na cabeça do Uchiha, entretanto, sabia que alguém seria capaz de amar a forma como os olhos dela suavizavam cada vez que seus dedos passavam por sobre a barriga inchada, ou quando, aos poucos, arrumava sua vida para acomodar uma criança. Alguém seria capaz de amar as suas mudanças para garantir que a gravidez fosse saudável e o feto, perfeito. Alguém seria capaz de amar a forma descompromissada como ela havia tirado os encargos das costas dele, perguntando apenas se ele queria ser a figura paterna da criança.

Alguém seria capaz de amá-la.

Não ele.

Naquele dia, faltando três meses para a comemoração que, agora, era apenas dos dois, Sakura deu à luz a um menino de três quilos e duzentos gramas e quarenta a cinco centímetros. Ela sorriu-lhe, cansada, depois de quatorze horas de parto natural – escolha dela. Seus olhos estavam aguados, mas tenros, seu sorriso era largo, mas real – era quase como se nunca houvesse havido vidro e plástico. No colo, ela segurava uma criança de olhos verdes e fios castanhos claros na cabeça, que mamava placidamente. Quando ela olhou-o nos olhos, o sorriso mais calmo, o pedido que fez surpreendeu-o.

- Podemos chamá-lo "Naruto"?

Não havia semelhança alguma entre os dois, porém Sasuke assentiu, aproximando-se o suficiente da cama para poder tocar-lhe o tufo de cabelos claros. A boca pequena sugava vigorosamente enquanto seus dedinhos enlaçavam o indicador da mãe.

Naquele dia, passou a acreditar que ele seria capaz de amá-la.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

www ponto postsecret ponto com

Hu. Curto.

Não sei se esse pode ser considerado um final feliz. Eu o considero o melhor possível. Não havia forma de eles se apaixonarem perdidamente um pelo outro – convenhamos, caso ninguém tenha percebido se passaram pouco menos de 10 anos e nenhum dos dois ainda superou o acidente. Aliás, acho que o fato de eles estarem juntos é quase negativo. Separados é muito mais fácil lidar com a perda, juntos eles são uma memória constante dos erros de ambos. Relacionamentozinho doentio D;

Espero que tenham gostado, babies. Primeira fic em capítulos completa em muito tempo!

Agradeço a atenção e os comentários, sim?

By-bye.

**Nota da Autora II:**

Pasmem. Este capítulo está pronto há dois anos e eu simplesmente achei que já tinha postado. Desculpem .-.


End file.
